Yosōi Chinoike
| status =Alive | birthdate =December 25 | age =Part I: 50-51 Part II: 54 | gender =Male | height =Part I: 5'7" Part II: 5'9.5" | weight =Part I: 147 lbs Part II: 155 lbs | blood type =B | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = Konohagakure Otogakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = (Mother) Shugyoku Chinoike (Brother) (Step-Father) (Step-Brother) (Step-Brother) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = | classification = | reg =002300 | academy =6 | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Can absorb | nature = Fire Release Water Release Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu = | taijutsu = | weapons = s | tools = Blood Increasing Pills }} Yosōi Chinoike (装い血之池, Yosōi Chinoike) is a pupil of and a member of 's . After being taken from her family at a young age by bandits, she was to be sold as a slave for the highest bidder. The bandits ended up offering the young girl to Orochimaru. Telling them that he quit his old ways, they decided to go elsewhere and sell the girl. Seeing that they wanted to enslave the girl, Orochimaru dispatched of them before taking the girl in as his own daughter. After years of raising her, she would prove to be a very capable shinobi. After becoming an adult, Yosōi was enlightened of the true concerning her past by Orochimaru. Accepting this, she couldn't just leave him and , as they were all the family she knew. After thinking about it for some time, would make it her goal to find her biological family. Background Yosoi was enrolled in a while after she was taken in by Orochimaru. She excelled in the academy and would begin using her dojutsu abilities in front of others. One day, she began manipulating her own blood, which caused quite a ruckus at school. Upon finding this out, Orochimaru began training her in the use of her dojutsu, while forbidding her from using it at the academy. As a result of the incident at the academy, she was regarded as weird and a social outcast, much like . A year afterwards, she was withdraw from the academy and personally trained by Orochimaru and , whom she began to view as a brother. Seeing this, Orochimaru would introduce her to , whom would go on to teach her the ways of the . After becoming quite feirce in kenjutsu, she would go on to become an . During this time, she would earn the moniker Tenchiame (天血雨, Heavens Blood Rain). Seeing how powerful she had grown, Orochimaru feared her abilities would get the best of her and corrupt her like it once did a of his. To help Yosoi, Orochimaru created a unique eyepatch designed to restrict the power of her Kerryūgan while still allowing her to see through it. He stated that with it removed, her power it increased at least a dozen times that of a normally proficient Kerryūgan wielder. Personality A very vigilant, yet determined young woman. That is how most would describe Yosoi. He devotion to people and causes she believe in are so absolute that none can turn her from them, as seen when thugs tried to attack , a confrontation that ended badly for the bandits. Despite this, Yosoi wasn't always as devoted to her beliefs as she is today. As a little girl, she was often seen as sweet, kind and very loving by her mother. Once she entered the academy and was exposed to the unpredictable situations in early childhood, she began to see that life as a young girl wasn't all tulips and roses. Having been bullied by other girls during her first few days, she would try her best to shrug it off. Her deep, blood stained eyes seemed to be the source of all her problems, at least to other kids as they would often throw dirt in her face in an attempt to damage them. After several incidents of academy teachers helping her wash dirt from her eyes, she tried to overcome the feeling of guilt and rejection by wearing tinted shades. While this helped for a while, it didn't stop others from resorting to more physical and emotional alternatives, like throwing rocks and talking about her appearance and parents. In all honestly, had they known that orochimaru was her father, they would think twice before talking about her out of sheer fear. While her confidence within herself dwindled, and her hate towards those who were against her grew, the hate directed at her grew to even greater heights. After being withdrawn from the academy, Yosoi's confidence began to slowly be restored as Orochimaru, Mitsuki and Log spent more time with her, seeking to repair the damage inflicted on her earlier in life. Abilities Yosoi is a well trained and highly experienced shinobi, devoted to Konoha and its safety. She is well versed in kenjutsu and it seen as quite powerful, being compared to and in terms of skill by her members. Yosoi is noted of having unique blood in that foreign, outside, and synthetic medicines, drugs and chemicals are unable to coagulate her blood and she is also immune to . She uses this to her advantage in certain situations, allowing her to increase her already kage level control over her blood to unfathomable levels. She has also displayed the ability to fly by pushing herself away from the earths iron core through use of her kekkei genkai, granting her the ability of flight. Because of her unique, blood related abilities, she is able to detect individuals in her surroundings via blood and even iron. She often employs this ability to catch targets off guard and can even use it to save teammates from harm by moving them away from attacks or controlling their movements. She has displayed the ability to manipulate the properties of her blood to an extent to, like its density, surface tension, viscosity and even its pH level. As noted by her colleagues and Anbu group members, Yosoi is noted of being quite fast, comparable to in terms of speed, unaided by techniques. Orochimaru took note of this and couldn't determine if it was a natural feat or if it had to do with her dojutsu. After running some physical tests, he determined that he was using her circulatory system in combination with her chakra pathway system to put her body in a unique state of temporary overdrive. While this would normally tired out a person, leading to exhaustion, Yosoi is able to naturally increase her oxygen intake, allowing her to achieve speed on par with the without performing a jutsu. Kekkei Genkai Yosoi wields the , a dojutsu of the that allows one to manipulate blood by manipulating the iron within it. It is also capable of casting powerful genjutsu. Yosoi possesses exceptionally powerful Kerryūgan, and as a result, her eyes are always a deep crimson red, and indistinguishable from her activated dojutsu. Orochimaru determined that it was several times as powerful as a normal Kerryūgan. This was further displayed during an Anbu mission when she controlled the movements of a troop of twenty plus shinobi by manipulating their blood. She then proceeded to dispatch of them all in an instant by making the blood within their body flow in reverse, a feat in itself. After realizing the potential of her dojutsu, Yosoi began to manipulate , and using it in conjunction with her blood based abilities. She is capable of completely halting the effects of poison and such by expelling the affected blood through her skin and out of the body. She can excrete blood to the top of her skin and alter its surface tension, viscosity and density to create nearly impenetrable armor. Her eyes also allow her to see sources of blood, and iron, such as within living beings and the earth, respectively. After training with Orochimaru, Yosoi has displayed the ability to exponentially enhance her bodily functions through the use her dojutsu, granting her enhanced capabilities so high that sharingan users only catch glimpses of her. If the sharingan could see at one thousand frames per second, its wielder would only see her in two of those frames. Yosoi can evaporate into blood, travel as fast as a body flicker to a new location as red mist then rematerialize again. She can also used this same tactic to rain all over her targets beforehand, then manipulate the blood on them to catch them by surprise. For stealth, she can hide in the blood of others and can even enter the wounds of others to take over and control their body, or reincarnate herself within their body, killing them. She can even convert parts of her body into blood to avoid injury. When the blood of others spill on her, her own body and blood converts it into her own. She even shows immunity to poisons and diseases. Her pain tolerance is extraordinarily high and she has even displayed the ability to heal her own wounds with her dojutsu inactive, and while its active. Yosoi can induce powerful illusions on her targets by simply spilling blood on them. Because of the sheer strength of her Kerryugan, even the Mangekyo Sharingan has proven futile in dispelling the genjutsu. This is achieved by Yosoi making her blood enter the opponent's body through the skill and coursing her chakra layden blood through their circulatory system instead of their chakra pathway system, making the genjutsu impossible to break by conventional means. During her Anbu missions, she has displayed the ability to rewrite and/or overwrite memories of a target. She said that it may be possible to use this ability to transfer her consciousness into another target's body, killing them in the process while allowing her to be reincarnated. Kenjutsu Since she was first taught to use a blade by , Yosoi has grown exponentially in the field of . Utilizing s, rather than a , Yosoi has displayed brutal efficiency with their use. From high octane training, Yosoi has displayed the ability to effectively use four kunai blades as a single time. After some time, she would eventually craft her own katana blade, ???. Tools Yosoi wears black metal gauntlets. Embedded within them are the and s. She uses them to naturally protect her forearms as well as summon her unique at a moment's notice. Yosoi also wears a scarf composed of hardened, flexible blood, which she used to perform techniques with and aid her in battle. She uses her Iron sand to crush her targets, then use their own blood as a weapon in battle. Yosoi stores blood and iron within the tattoo on her body, which acts as an , and . Gallery YosoiChinoike_VoodooDoll.jpg|A young Yosoi and a straw doll YosoiChinoike_1.jpg YosoiChinoike_2.jpg YosoiChinoike_ClashingWithOpposition.jpg|Yosoi, clashing with fellow opposition YosoiChinoike_BloodDragons.jpg|Yosoi with her blood dragons YosoiChinoike_5.jpg|Yosoi with her signature Kunai Blade YosoiChinoike_BloodHydra.jpg|Yosoi with her Blood Hydra YosoiChinoike_Dress.jpg YosoiChinoike_Abstract.jpg YosoiChinoike_Abstract2.jpg YosoiChinoike_Abstract3.jpg YosoiChinoike_HydraTransformation.jpg|Yosoi's Hydra Transformation YosoiChinoike HairInWind.gif YosoiChinoike Badass.jpg YosoiChinoike Eyes.jpg YosoiChinoike FullBloom.jpg YosoiChinoike_Enraged.gif Trivia *"Yosōi Chinoike" means "Guise Blood Lagoon" (血之池) Category:Characters